


Head Over Heelies

by shickzander



Category: My Hero Academia Vigilantes, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Vigilantes crossover, everything goes to shit at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: Tragedy struck for Kirishima four years ago in the form of an event so bad that he had to  change schools, as well as his appearance.Now he's starting college and it's beginning to look like he can put the past behind him.But that was until he found out one of those bad memories is living in the dorm room across from him."Wow this hurt my heart." -probably you in the future."Any fic titled 'head over healies' is 10/10 for me." -some dude on discord."Pls end me." -me already.





	1. Chapter 1

"Room twelve..." Kirishima muttered to himself as he wandered the hallways of the university residence. He had been excited for this, eager to start his new life at a student of higher education, excited to be living away from home and to meet his new roommate. He felt like a new person already and he hadn't even unpacked yet.  
The redhead opened the door using the keycard he had picked up in the RA's office, wondering if his roommate would be here already. He hadn't gotten much information on who he was staying with, just that his name was Kaminari Denki.  
He stepped into the room and was immediately greeted by two bright smiles. So far so good.  
The one on the bed was blond with a black streak in his hair, and the one on the floor had black hair.  
"Hey! You must be Kirishima." The blond greeted.  
"Yeah...Kaminari?"  
"That's the name!"  
Kirishima grinned. Five minutes in and he was already making friends. This was better than high school by far.  
And especially better than middle school.  
"This is Sero." Kaminari pointed at the boy on the floor, who waved cheerfully. "We're friends from high school."  
"Hey. What course are you taking?"  
"Uh..." Kirishima shrugged. "Fine arts."  
"Nice. I'm in business administration." Sero said.  
"And I'm in IT." Kaminari added.  
"We've got a well rounded group." Kirishima pointed out. "We could be the next Queen."  
"Mama....I killed a man!" Kaminari sang.  
"Put a gun against his head," Kiri joined in.  
"Pulled the trigger, now he's dead!" Sero piped up.  
Kaminari laughed. "You guys should add me on TikTok."  
"You do NOT have TikTok. Please tell me you don't have TikTok!" Sero cried.  
"I do. I have four hundred followers."  
"Denki, you're cancelled."  
"Blocked and reported." Kirishima laughed.  
"So, Sero, did you meet your roomie yet?"  
"No. I don't know when he's going to show up."  
"We could go check now, see if he's here."  
"We could." Sero shrugged. "You wanna come with us, or do you want to unpack?"  
Kirishima thought for a moment.  
"I'll get started on unpacking and then meet you guys there."  
"Great." Sero got up off the floor. "We're right across the hall."  
"See ya later, dude." Kaminari hopped off the bed and exited the room alongside Sero, leaving Kirishima alone to get settled.  
He threw his suitcase onto the free bed, zipping it open to reveal all his posters, stacked neatly on top of his clothes.  
He grabbed the sticky tac from the front pocket and began to decorate the wall above his bed.  
A lot of the posters he had were from his favourite 80's rock bands, but others, the most treasured ones, were of his favourite comic superhero, Crimson Riot. He had tons of fan art and official art, figures and shirts, but he had left most of it at home. He still brought his favourites, though. He couldn't feel at home without them there.  
When he finished, he decided to see if Sero's roommate had appeared.  
He slipped across the hall, about to knock on the door, when he heard a voice speak up behind him.  
"Hey, dumbass, is this room thirteen?"  
Kirishima stepped to the side, turning so he could see who was speaking to him.  
He felt his heart stop completely when he glimpsed that familiar face, the jawline that had grown even sharper over the past few years, the aggressive red eyes, those pink lips that spoke with such a nice voice.  
Bakugou Katsuki lived right across the hallway.  
Maybe university wouldn't be so great after all.


	2. Rusted from the Rain

"Hello? Are you deaf or something?"   
Kirishima blinked, snapping out of his shock.   
"Y-yeah...this is room thirteen..." He stepped out of the way, lowering his head. Maybe Bakugou didn't recognize him. After all, he HAD changed his hair and grown out of his squishy baby face.   
"Do I know you?" God, his voice had gotten so nice since it cracked, all dry and gravely.   
"Uh...no. I don't think so..."   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah. I just have one of those faces." Kirishima slowly starting to back away, worried that anymore talking would make Bakugou remember him.  
And he did NOT want that.   
"I must have gotten turned around. This isn't my room." He padded away, taking off running the moment he was around the corner and out of sight.   
He ran until he was out of the building and into the next, dodging people dragging luggage at every turn.   
What room had Mina said she was staying in?   
Twenty four?   
Forty two?   
He wandered through the halls of the other building, looking around for some familiar pink hair.   
"Ei?"   
He whipped around at the sound of his nickname, relieved to see that it was coming from the exact person he was looking for.   
"Mina! Thank god I found you!" He pulled her into a tight and anxious hug.   
"Did something happen already? Does your roommate suck?" Mina hugged him back, rubbing between his shoulder blades.   
"My roommate is great."   
"Then what's got you so worked up?"  
"He's living right across the hall?"  
"Who is?"   
"Bakugou..."  
"Oh shit. THE Bakugou?! The one who-"  
"Yeah..."   
"Does he know it's you?"  
"I don't think so. But the moment he figures it out, all hell is gonna break loose."   
"Maybe he's not mad at you. He's probably just mad at the little weasel who started the whole mess. Bakugou put him in the hospital after that, remember?"   
"Yeah, but what if he wants to finish the job? Intimidate everybody involved."   
"Do you really think he's like that?"   
"I don't know. It was really embarrassing for him. His own mom was there."   
"Look, nobody really talked about it after you left. It may have fucked your life up a ton, but you were doing the right thing. I'm sure that if he does remember you, just telling him the reason would make him understand."   
Kirishima nodded, pulling away from his friend. Of all the people involved in the incident in question, she was the only one who he had kept contact with, the only person who knew the REAL reason it had all gone down. He hadn't even told his parents about he incident.   
Since then, Mina had stuck by him, texting him every day, calling him if he didn't feel good, even visiting him when his depression got REALLY bad. And now that they had applied to the same university, she would be available to him whenever he needed her.   
He just hadn't expected to need her so soon.   
"Just avoid him as much as you can, if you don't want him to recognize you. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."   
"I hope you're right." Kirishima sighed.   
"Of course I'm right. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"   
"No."   
"Exactly. Now go back to your room and get ready. We're going out partying tonight."


	3. Into The Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the chapter titles are whichever song I have playing when I start the chapter (or whichever one comes up first when I turn my music on if I'm not listening to any.)   
> Try to see if you can guess the artists.   
> I'm translating the ones not in English to match the ones that are.

"Come ON man. Kaminari's bringing his roommate, and he's bringing a friend who's also bringing her roommate. I don't wanna be the only dude without a roomie."   
"I'm not going to hang with you guys. I came here to learn, not to make friends."   
"How about learning to make friends?"   
"I know how to make friends. I just choose not to." Bakugou huffed.   
"Wow, dude. That's kinda sad."   
"Fuck off."   
"I'll pay for your drinks."   
Bakugou considered the option a little bit. Getting drunk for free sounded good, but being around people did not.   
"I'm sure the girls will be hot or whatever."   
Bakugou was about to say that he wasn't into girls, but he remembered that coming out to strangers was a bad idea. So, instead, he said "Meh."   
"If you come, I'll give you another inch of space on the tape line." Sero pointed to the line of his patterned duct tape, which Bakugou had stolen in order to divide the room.   
He looked up at his All Might posters, at the inch of wall space he still needed to get them all up. "Okay, fine."   
"Thanks dude. That means a lot."   
"Whatever." He was already regretting it.

A half hour later, the pair was all dressed and off to meet with the boys across the hallway. Sero knocked on the door, getting an enthusiastic "coming!" right away.   
The door opened and two familiar faces emerged.   
The first was that pikachu looking bitch he had to kick out of his room earlier.   
He seemed eager to be out of his room.   
The second boy was the same one he had met in the hallway, the once who he SWORE he had met before. The fact that he couldn't place him bothered Bakugou. His brain kept drifting off, thinking about this mysterious stranger as they walked to the other residence building. Surely Bakugou would have remembered somebody with hair as stupid as that, right.   
"So, Kirishima, what's your friend like? Is she hot?" Kaminari asked.   
"Well...uh...I have no clue." The dumb haired redhead said.   
"You don't know if your friend is hot?"   
"I mean...she's a friend. I've never thought that way about her."   
"What?" Kaminari was going through complete culture shock over this, but Bakugou could tell what was going on.   
He had seen that face before, the face he had used himself, back when the kids who hung around him asked which girl he had a crush on.   
The answer was always nobody.   
Because Bakugou just wasn't into girls.   
But it wasn't like he could say that in front of a bunch of middle schoolers who would have used any weakness against him.   
So he had tried to pick girls that nobody would try to hook him up with in the hopes that he would never be given a chance to date any of them.   
Maybe Kirishima was like that...gay and in the closet.   
Or maybe it was just wishful thinking...   
Wait...  
What?


	4. Lie to Me

Kirishima kept his head down for the whole group outing. He hadn't realized Bakugou would be here and didn't want to give the blond any reason to recognize him.   
"So, Kiri, how'd you meet Mina." Kaminari asked. Kirishima had been worried that the blond would flirt with her, but he seemed to be more interested in her roommate, Jiro.   
"We've been friends since middle school." Mina answered.   
"So THAT'S where I know you from."   
Shit.   
Shit.   
Shit.   
Kirishima felt his heart stop at those words, at least until he realized that Bakugou was talking to Mina and not him.   
"Oh yeah. We went to the same middle school." Mina pretended to be surprised. "You were that kid always picking fights with Midoriya."   
"Deku fucking deserved it, okay."   
"I don't think he did..." Kirishima muttered, slamming his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.   
"Oh yeah...if you went to middle school with me...and you know him from middle school," Bakugou gestured at Kirishima, "then he must have been there too."   
"Uh...I'd love to continue this conversation, but...bathroom...I need to go to the bathroom." Kirishima stammered, squeezing past Kaminari and Sero to get out of their booth.  
"Kiri...wait!" Mina shouted after him. He ignored it, making a beeline for he bathroom where he parked himself in the furthest stall from the door. He dropped the toilet seat and sat down on it, pulling his legs up to his chest and trying to focus on breathing.   
It had been a while since he had suffered a panic attack. The last time was when he had accidentally come out to his racist aunt over dinner.   
"Ei, you in here?" Mina's voice bounced off the walls, finding him as he sucked damn bathroom air into his lungs. He didn't respond. He couldn't respond.   
"Ei, it's alright. Just focus on my voice." Her head poked under the stall door, followed by the rest of her body as she slipped into the small space with him. She looked concerned, but she had seen him like this before. She knew what to do.   
She pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him until he had calmed down enough.   
"Do you want to go home?" She asked, voice soft and welcoming.   
He nodded.   
"Think you can walk with me?"   
He nodded again, climbing off the toilet and leaning against her as they made their way out of the bar's bathroom and into the main part.   
"Kiri's not feeling well, so we're going to head back for now." Mina said as they passed the booth filled with their friends.   
"Is he okay?" Kaminari asked.   
"He'll be fine. Make sure Jiro gets back safe."   
"We will." Sero promised.   
Bakugou grunted, shrugging. Kirishima dropped his eyes before the blond's could meet them.   
Mina led Kirishima out of the bar and into the fresh night air. He had to admit that being outside felt better than being in that stuffy bar, right across the table from the worst memory of his life.   
He had fucked up bad tonight, but he wasn't going to let it happen again.   
He was going to avoid Bakugou at all costs.


	5. Vitamin D

Kirishima had been head over Heelies for Bakugou Katsuki from the moment he first transferred to his class.   
But, since it was middle school and kids still hasn't adjusted to the whole "gay people exist" memo, there wasn't much he could do about it.   
Except write the stories.   
They started out simple, tales of friendship, of first kisses and declarations of love. But then...as he had his big sexual awakening, they became steadily more racy and heated.   
Kirishima had taken his wildest fantasies and put them on the pages of the notebooks he hid in a box beneath his bed.   
He never told anybody about it. At least not on purpose.   
Sometimes Kirishima looked back on that day, thinking about what would have happened if he had never left Mineta alone in his room. They were working on a school project, the kind where partners were drawn from a hat, and he was not eager to have such a strange boy in his house.   
But he was a good host and good hosts get their guests drinks, right?   
Well, he probably shouldn't have left his most recent notebook out on his desk, but he had forgotten to put it away. He hadn't expected it to be found.   
So, when he discovered it missing that night before he went to bed, he had his first real panic attack.   
He hadn't known that's what it was at the time. To him, it just felt like the flu. His mothers kept him home from school the next morning, and he was glad to have a day off.   
But when he got back...that's when things turned to shit...

***

"Hey, Kirishima...is everything alright with you?" Kaminari asked a few mornings later.   
"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Kirishima put on a smile, but he knew EXACTLY why Kaminari was worried. Kiri hadn't left the room all weekend except to shower and use the bathroom. He hadn't even gone out with Kaminari and Sero for fear of running into Bakugou again.   
"Is it homesickness?"   
"Uh...yeah...I'm a little homesick. Miss my moms and all that."   
"God, same." Kaminari sunk into his bed, laughing softly. "Except I've only got one mom."   
"I'm sorry for worrying you." Kirishima apologized.   
"Nah. It's okay. But, hey, classes start in two hours so you'll have something to distract you."   
"Right. I should get ready."   
He jumped out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading out of the room. Today was the day! The reason he had come here in the first place! He was going to start learning more about how to do art.   
He padded down the hall and entered the washroom, slipping into the back where the showers were.   
He set his clothes out on he bench and chose the nearest shower to wash up in.   
Trouble struck when he turned the water off and stepped out, towel around waste.   
Somebody else had entered the shower and he was the exact person Kirishima had been trying to avoid.   
And by GOD he had gotten ripped.   
Bakugou's arms looked so toned, his stomach so rigid, like a washboard. Kirishima swallowed.   
Bakugou had been manly BEFORE, but NOW?   
He was practically Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.   
Which was making Kirishima Dwayne "The Rock" Hard.   
He gulped, ducking his head down before Bakugou could notice him ogling.   
Damn.   
Kirishima was STILL head over Heelies for this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna just start the chapter and go to bed but then I ended up finishing it so enjoy this because I stayed up until 2am for it.


	6. Fox in the Heather

Bakugou didn't see much of that familiar looking redhead for the next few weeks. Other than that time in the shower, when he had quickly grabbed his things and ducked put of the bathroom so fast that Bakugou swore he broke the sound barrier, he hadn't seen him since he got sick.   
Which sucked, because he had left his necklace behind in the bathroom. It was a thick chain that had a little Crimson Riot logo charm on it. It probably wasn't expensive, it was a bit tarnished after all, but Crimson Riot was the kind of thing that not a whole lot of people got obsessed with. Finding merch would be hard, which meant this necklace must be important to Shitty Hair. He it had to get back to him somehow.   
He told himself that THAT was the reason he was so eager to see the redhead again. It wasn't because he made his gaydar ding like a doorbell when the Jehovahs Witnesses stop by, or because he wanted to figure out where he knew him from. He just wanted to return the necklace.   
That was all.  
But where DID he know him from? The pink haired girl said they had gone to middle school together, which meant Shitty Hair had gone to school with him, but he didn't remember anybody like that.   
Of course...this was college. People grow, their faces change, voices crack, body's grow.   
And that red just wasn't a natural hair colour.   
He considered asking Sero if Shitty Hair had dropped out, or for his number or something, but he didn't want to seem like he cared.   
Because he didn't.   
He just wanted the necklace back in the hands of its rightful owner.   
In early October, Bakugou finally got his chance.   
Pikachu knocked on the door when Sero wasn't around and he was the one to open it.   
"Oh...is Sero here?" Pika asked, blinking.   
"No. What do you want?"   
"Me and Kiri were gunna go out for pizza..."   
"Yes."   
"Huh?"   
"Yes, I'll come with you."   
"We're splitting on it."   
"Great. I'll grab my things."   
Pikachu looked like he was about to be murdered. Bakugou grabbed his wallet, and the necklace from his desk, stepping out of the room without awaiting a welcome.   
Pikachu shrugged, heading back to his own room with Bakugou in tow, opening it up and stepping inside.   
It was...somehow exactly what the blond expected from the redhead. So many Crimson Riot posters and figures and...so much red. There were Dumbbells and gym shorts lying around and a yoga mat stretched out along the floor by the bed. This guy's entire personality was just right here in plain view. He had no secrets.   
"So...I didn't get Sero..." Pikachu admitted. Shitty hair looked up from his desk, eyes widening in shock. He looked absolutely terrified. Bakugou couldn't figure out why.   
"Oh...uh..."   
"You don't seem very eager. You were starving a few minutes ago." Pikachu laughed.   
"Y-yeah but..."  
"C'mon. Let's go." Bakugou urged. "I want to get some pizza in me."   
And he wanted to give the necklace back.


	7. Gold

_"Kirishima...you're friends with Mina, right?"_   
_"I mean...we've been best friends for a while."_   
_"You and her aren't a thing, are you?"_   
_"Uh...no?"_   
_"Good. Let's make a deal."_

"Kirishima,"  
"Huh?" The redhead snapped out of his daydream, turning to Kaminari, sitting across the table.   
"I said I'm going to the bathroom."   
"Oh. Cool. Cool."   
Not cool.   
Kirishima didn't want to be left alone with Bakugou.   
"Great. I'm gonna be a while. This is not number one."   
"Good...to know..." Kirishima pulled out his phone, playing around on it so he didn't have to look up at the boy on the other side of the table. He had tried to sit as far from the blond as possible.   
"So," Bakugou started the moment Kaminari was out of sight.   
Fuck.   
Why was he starting a conversation? Couldn't he see that Kirishima had his head in his phone?   
Head?   
Phone?   
"You forgot your necklace in the bathroom. I've been meaning to give it back to you."   
Kirishima looked up to see his favourite Crimson Riot necklace dangling from Bakugou's hand.   
"Oh shit! I've been wondering where that went!" Kirishima took the necklace, face perking up completely. Whoops.   
"You must really be into Crimson Riot."   
"I mean...not really..."   
"You have as many Crimson Riot posters as I have All Might posters. And that's SAYING something.   
"I mean..."   
"And All Might merch is easy to find compared to Red Riot. You must have really searched for that shit."   
"I've been collecting for a long time..."   
"No shit. How long have you been into this stuff?"   
"I dunno...since I was a kid. One of my moms picked up a bunch of the comics at a yard sale when I started getting into super hero stuff. He taught me what it meant to be a man."   
Bakugou nodded, taking in the story like a sip of fancy tea. "Don't think I've met another person my age who's into him."   
"Really?" Kirishima couldn't help but feel relief. Back in middle school, he was very openly obsessed with Crimson Riot. If Bakugou didn't remember THAT about him, he probably didn't remember him at all.   
Which mean he didn't remember what Kirishima did.   
"Of course not. He had a run of comics in the eighties and nineties and then nobody picked it up when the creator died. You'd have to be REALLY hardcore into comics to discover him on your own."   
"Are YOU into him at all?"   
"Only enough to recognize the logos and know the story. He had a crossover comic with All Might in volume Seventy Four."   
"Did he? I thought nobody used him after the creator died so I never went looking!"   
"All Might has crossed over with so many Heroes. They probably ran out and dug deep for that comic."   
"I NEED to read this comic, Bakugou. You don't understand."   
Bakugou laughed. "I'll lend you mine. But if you so much as WRINKLE it, I'll come into your room and rip every single poster on your wall."   
The purr of Bakugou's voice as he threatened Kirishima was so arousing that the Redhead cousins help but swallow.   
"I'll lend you my Crimson Riot comics too if you want..."   
"I mean...sure."  
"I just don't have the first one. Haven't been able to find it anywhere."   
"I think I can deal with that." Bakugou peaked toward the bathroom doors. "He's been in there for a while. Let's ditch him and hit that comic place we passed on the way here."   
Kirishima swallowed. Why did he always have to choose between friends and cute boys?   
"Okay fine. Comic book shop it is."


	8. Gold Trans Am

"Dude," Kirishima was completely in awe of this place. It was like a comic heaven. "Did I die? Is this real."   
"Of course it it, moron." Bakugou rolled his eyes.   
Kirishima still couldn't believe it. He was in his favourite kind of place with Bakugou fucking Katsuki.   
And he didn't feel nervous at all.   
He had no idea why. He had every reason TO be nervous.   
But his heart felt light as he passed through the store, mind clear of all the usual muck, body somehow at ease with how close Bakugou was walking to him.   
He knew it was probably because the shop was so packed with comics that the walking areas were small, but he pretended there was another reason, that Bakugou wanted to be close to him.   
"There's figures and everything!" Kirishima was on top of the world. He could die happy now.   
"It figures." Bakugou muttered. Kirishima snorted at the pun.   
"So...is there anything here you're looking for?" Kirishima asked.   
"Nothing in particular. But if like to get a look at those all might hoodies, actually." Bakugou walked past Kirishima to a rack of hoodies. The redhead followed, not trusting himself to not get lost in this maze of wonders.   
"Ah, you've found my stash." A voice said from behind the counter. A head popped up, a male with dark hair and droopy eyes whose face lit up as he sensed another all might fanboy. He was wearing one of the hoodies from the selection, except his was a bit on the rough side. He probably cherished it. Or slid around on the pavement with it.   
"Do you own this place?" Kirishima asked.   
"Yeah! Inherited it from the old guy who used to own it. Now I run it with my fiancé."   
"Stop calling me that. I'm not marrying you." A feminine voice squeaked from the other side of the shop somewhere.   
"Yes you are!"   
"My fans will get jealous. They're already mad enough that I talk to you."   
"C'mon, Pop! You've gotta work with me here!"   
"No, Koichi."   
Kirishima left the couple to their conversation and looked back at the rack, expecting to see Bakugou, but the blond had moved on to a crate of old comics. He had a small stack of them in one arm along with a hoodie.   
"Find anything good?" He asked, approaching and kneeling next to the other male.   
"A few things." Bakugou said vaguely.   
Kirishima started flicking through the crate next to the one Bakugou was tending. He didn't find much, but, to be honest, if he HAD seen something, he wouldn't have noticed it since he was so distracted by how close and how warm Bakugou was.   
Suddenly, his phone buzzed, startling him into action. He unlocked. Noticing a text from Kaminari.   
Gonna hang out with Jiro for a while. Be back around 10ish.   
"Ah."   
"What is it." Bakugou asked, plucking another comic book from the crate. He stood, clutching the books and sweater to his chest.   
"Kaminari's not gonna be back to the room until ten."   
"What time is it now?" Bakugou asked.   
"It's two in the afternoon."   
Bakugou gave Kirishima a smirk that made all the blood in his body rush to the exact same spot. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of it.   
"I guess that leaves us a few hours to mess around doesn't it?"   
"I...uh...yeah..."   
What was THAT supposed to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I just had to put Koichi and PopStep in here! I love them so much. Please read vigilantes if you haven't already. It's worth it.


	9. Love Without Tragedy

Kirishima couldn't say yes to pawning his best friend off to somebody she clearly didn't like. He cared about her too much to let that happen.   
But his secret...the one he hadn't told anyone, was on the line.   
If anybody knew he had a crush on Bakugou, he would be screwed, but the trouble would pass over time.   
However, if people found out he wrote smut...  
Of the two of them...  
He'd be completely done for.   
He considered confiding in his friend, in asking what SHE thought about being a pawn and pretending to date Mineta, but he also didn't want her to go through that.   
"You have until the end of the semester." Mineta challenged.   
That was two months away.   
And it went by fast.   
He had almost forgotten about it by the time June rolled around. Then, suddenly, he was sitting in the closing ceremony, listening in horror as his wildest fantasies were recounted on stage, all the gentle caresses, the heavy breathing the completely out of character exploration of the feelings adolescence brings.  
...  
...  
...  
"You like that?" Bakugou panted into Kirishima's ear. His voice was so gruff and hot and it set the redhead's body aflame.   
He couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually getting physical with the guy of his dreams.   
"Mhm." Kirishima panted, fingernails digging into the skin on Bakugou's back. He was...he was having..sex...intercourse...with Bakugou...Bakugou...   
"Katsuki!" He squeaked, face hot and sweating.   
He had heard that your first time was supposed to be amazing, but had always brushed it off. He had thought it was an exaggeration. There was no WAY it could have felt that good.   
But he was wrong. He was so DAMN wrong.   
"F-fuck...Kirishima..."  
Kirishima snorted.   
"What?" Bakugou asked, sounding mildly offended. Were you not supposed to laugh during sex? Like Kirishima would know.   
"That's my family name."   
"Well fuck. What's your first name?"   
Kirishima bit his lip. This was too much for his body to take. He felt everything inside him let go, spilling out. Now  
"Shit. I guess I don't need it." Bakugou smirked at him.  
He blushed, turning his head away. "Sorry."   
"It must have been a while for you."   
"I mean...yeah..."   
His whole life.   
Wait...  
Had Bakugou...  
With somebody...  
Before???   
He wasn't...a virgin?   
Well...of course he wasn't. He had been quick to get in Kirishima's pants, pushing him into his bed the moment the door had closed, warning him to be quiet so as no not alert the students in the neighbouring rooms of their activities. Of course he had done this before. Probably more than once.   
But with who?   
Kirishima suddenly felt himself getting really jealous.   
He wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from leaving.   
"What are you doing?" Bakugou asked, despite not making an attempt to move away.   
"We're not gonna cuddle?" Kirishima pouted, trying not to sound like he actually wanted to cuddle, even though he, in fact, did.   
Really badly, actually.   
"I should probably head back to my room. Got some homework to catch up on."   
"Awe. You won't stay for another round?"   
Bakugou laughed. "No. But I'll make sure to tell you when I need to let off some steam again."   
Kirishima swallowed.   
Again?   
They were gonna do this AGAIN?!   
Things were looking up.


	10. Die Polizei (The Police)

Bakugou made a compromise and decided to stay with Kirishima until he fell asleep.   
The guy was warm and the room was cold, so he blamed the choice on that, but there was something soothing about lying next to Kirishima, about holding his hand and running his fingers through his hair. Whatever kind of spray he used left his red locks soft and springy, so calming.   
And as soon as he fell asleep, he was even harder to pull away from. He was so peaceful like that, chest moving up and down, nose twitching as he dreamed.   
Bakugou didn't know what came over him when he curled up next to the redhead, resting his head on his chest and listening to the steady pulse of his heartbeat. Maybe the fact that he was so touch starved, the fact that he didn't really have any friends and was no longer living with his parents, was keeping him here, keeping him comfortable.   
He was just clinging to the first person who let him, which was a mistake. He didn't even KNOW Kirishima aside from his love for Crimson Riot. He didn't even know his first name.  
And yet...  
Kirishima knew his...  
How did he know Katsuki's first name?   
Had he told him? Maybe...  
He couldn't remember.  
Kirishima shifted, reminding Bakugou that he needed to get up and leave. He had an assignment due the next morning that he hadn't even started yet.   
He slipped out of the bed, finding his clothes on the floor where he left them.  
He quickly dressed and grabbed his bag and shoes, slipping out of the room as quietly as possible.   
Sero was there when he entered, sitting on his bed with a textbook in his lap. "Where were you?"   
"Getting food."   
"With Kaminari and Kirishima?"   
"Uh...yeah..."  
"Thought so. Kaminari texted me earlier saying that you two abandoned him at the fast food place." Sero flipped the page on his book. "Where did you guys go?"   
"Uh..." Oh shit. He really didn't want people to know he hooked up with Kirishima. He only really let himself get out of the closet for other gay people. It wasn't like he gave a shit about his reputation. He just didn't want people bothering him about it.   
"We saw a dog and the idiot drug me out to pet it."   
"And then?"  
"He just kind of...drug me around?"   
"Oh, thank god."  
"What?"   
"I was worried you had gotten in a fight or something. He didn't seem to like you."   
"What? No. Why wouldn't he like me?"   
Sero shrugged. "I don't know much about him, dude. He's just...he acts strange around you."   
"I never noticed."   
"He's more...guarded...I guess."   
"Did he tell you anything?" Bakugou dropped onto his bed, opening his laptop, which he had left there.   
"Not anything important. Didn't you guys go to the same middle school?"  
"Apparently. He was probably in a different class."   
"So...he was fine around you today, then?"   
"Yes." Bakugou sighed. Why was Sero grilling him like this.   
"Cool. Cool."   
"What's all this about anyway?"   
"Well...you're kinda..." Sero turned his head away. Bakugou couldn't tell what emotion he was having, but he knew it was being hidden on purpose.   
"Kinda what? You better fucking tell me!"   
"Kinda...wearing his shirt..."   
"FUCK." 


	11. High Hopes

_"I don't know what's going on with him. He hasn't left his room in days and he's barely eaten."_  
Kirishima pulled his legs closer, closing his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to leave. The world outside was dangerous. He couldn't trust anybody. He was terrified of every noise he heard outside the safety of his bedroom doors. Everybody was out to get him.   
"We're really glad you came. We can't get him to tell us what happened."   
"It was a thing at school. Somebody outed him in front of the whole assembly."   
"What? Who was it? I'll kick their ass!"   
"Dear, calm down."   
"Can you talk to him, Mina? We're worried about him."   
"No problem."   
Kirishima swallowed. He didn't want to see anybody right now. He didn't want to see anybody ever again.   
But he couldn't move to prevent it.   
"Ei?" Mina opened the door, stepping into his room, probably eyeing the mess of dishes on the floor and the ripped shreds of all his precious notebooks.   
He wouldn't write another story after that terrible event.   
Not unless it was for English class. And then the stories would always be half-assed and emotionless, the type of work that would cause him to just barely pass in years to come.   
"Ei, are you alright? You don't seem to be handling this well."   
Kirishima whimpered, managing just enough energy to roll over.   
"Oh...Ei..." Mina closed the door and made her way to the bed, sitting down and petting his hair. "Everything will blow over. You'll be okay."   
"I won't." Everything crashed inside him with those words. He WOULDN'T be okay. Everybody at school knew he was gay and that he wrote smut and that he liked BAKUGOU. People were going to avoid him, teachers were going to pity him, and anybody on his side would be bullied as well. His entire future was gone thanks to one stupid mistake he made months ago.   
Mina continued to pet his hair as harsh, ragged sobs wracked through his body.   
Eventually, when he calmed down, she spoke again.   
"What exactly happened?"   
"He stole my notebook and wouldn't give it back unless I set him up with you."   
"what?!" Kirishima could hear her grinding her teeth. "The little bastard. The nerve of him, wrecking your life over that because he doesn't understand that no means no!"   
Kirishima nodded.   
"But, dude, you could have told me what was going on. I would have faked a date until you got the book back and then completely ruin the little twerp's life."   
"I couldn't expose you to that." Kirishima sniffed.   
"I know you always put everything into your friendships, Ei, but you need to learn to take from them too. Otherwise, you could get really used someday."   
"I know."   
"Next time something like this happens, let me know. I'll beat his ass before he even thinks of messing with you."  
"Please don't get in a fight for me." Kirishima begged.   
"Bakugou beat me to it."  
"Huh?"   
"He beat Mineta so hard that he ended up in the hospital and his stupid father pressed charges."   
"Why would he...never mind." Bakugou was probably pissed at Mineta for slandering his own name like that. He probably didn't even know Kirishima's name, and if he did, Ei would surely be the next victim.   
"I think...I'm gonna drop out."!  
"Ei...no. You can't." Mina whined. "You're not throwing your education away for this. You'll regret it someday."   
"I can't go back to school Mina. Everything's been ruined for me."   
Mina sighed. "Transfer."   
"What?"   
"Transfer to another school. Get a hair cut or something and start a new life."   
"But we'd have to move, and my moms..."  
"Care more about you than they do about their house. So do I. You deserve to be happy."   
Kirishima swallowed. Mina was right. Mina was always right.   
"Okay. I'll talk to my parents about it."   
Mina smiled. "Just make sure you don't lose contact with me, okay? It's gonna be lonely without you."   
"Yeah." Kiri agreed. "You too." 


	12. It Only Gets Much Worse

"You slept with him?" Mina gaped. "What the hell, dude?"   
"Is there something wrong with that?"   
"I mean...are you sure you're ready for a sexual relationship? You just...you were avoiding him for the past few months, and now...you jump right into sex?"   
"It just...sorta...Happened, Mina."   
Mina sighed, rolling her eyes. "Was it good, at least?"   
"It was amazing."   
Mina rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do now? Ask him out?"   
"I don't know? Should I? Should I ask him on a date?"   
"I don't know, Ei. Do you think he'd even say yes?"   
Kirishima blinked. "What do you mean?"   
"I mean...are you sure this wasn't a hookup?"   
Kirishima swallowed. He wasn't sure.   
And now he was having doubts. Did Bakugou even like him?   
"I could ask."   
"You should."   
"I'm going to do it now." It had been two days since they had hooked up. He should probably ask before it got weird.   
"Great. I'm going to finish my homework in my room. See ya later."   
Kirishima and Mina left the room, parting ways, Mina to her own building and Kirishima across the halls.   
He knocked on the door and it was opened a few seconds later to a sleepy looking blond.   
"Did I wake you up?" He asked, concerned.   
"A little. I've got something of yours."   
"Huh?"   
"I stole your shirt."  
"You did?"  
"It was an accident."   
"Which one?"   
"The Crimson Riot one."   
"You're gonna have to narrow it down. I've got five of those."   
"Five? Holy shit."   
"Sorry." Kirishima looked down at his feet.   
"Don't apologize, hair for brains."  
"Sorry...I mean...uh...what shirt is it?"   
"One sec." Bakugou slipped back into his room and then returned with a neatly folded shirt. Kirishima recognized it immediately.   
"I wondered where that one went." Kirishima took the shirt in his hands. "How did you steal it accidentally?"   
"I grabbed it instead of mine."   
"So THAT'S where that shirt came from."   
"God, you're dumb."   
"Do you want your shirt back?"   
"Not right now. Wanna come in?"   
"Oh..ah...yeah...I needed to talk to you anyway. Is Sero here?"   
"He's in class." Bakugou pulled Kirishima into the room, shutting the door and pushing him against it.   
"Baku-" Kirishima couldn't speak through the soft lips on his own. His entire body was on fire. Bakugou was so fucking irresistible.   
"This is what you wanted to talk about, right?" Bakugou whispered in his ear, kissing his neck playfully.   
"Yes." Kirishima swallowed.   
It was a lie. Of course it was a lie. But he felt on top of the world with Bakugou's hands sliding up his shirt, exploring his abdomen.   
"Good. I need to blow off some steam."   
"That's not the only thing you'll be blowing." Kirishima purred.   
"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Bakugou's voice vibrated in his ear. He bit at Kirishima's neck, causing the redhead see colours.   
"You're the only one I've wanted twice." Bakugou whispered, pulling Kirishima closer by his belt loops. The redhead stumbled, falling forward and knocking them both onto the floor.   
"Bakugou..." Kirishima panted. "You can have me as many times as you need."


	13. Den Romantiske Tragedien (The Romantic Tragedy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anybody read a fanfic that takes place in the MHA world but is about my ocs?

Those two times...they weren't the last.  
Kirishima hooked up with Bakugou on a few occasions after that.   
The next time was on a weekend, when Kirishima got up to shower. They ran into each other and the interaction ended in them showering together, exploring each other's bodies in ways they hadn't before. They couldn't do much that day in case somebody else came in to shower, but that didn't stop the experience from making his head spin.   
The next time they had sex was more like the second time. Kirishima had stopped by to drop Bakugou's shirt off and he may or may not have chosen a time when he was sure Sero would be in class.   
That time was more dizzying than the others. At that point, Bakugou was familiar with what made Kirishima melt, and he never hesitated to do these things.   
But there was one thing that he couldn't quite shake.   
"He's slept with people before."   
"Do you think it matters?" Mina asked.   
"I don't but it bothers me a little. Who did he sleep with? Did they mean something to him?"   
"I think you're overthinking this, Ei."   
"I probably am...but it bugs me."  
"Can I offer you my honest opinion?"   
"Yeah." Kirishima nodded.   
"I think you should be careful with all this. You don't know if he even likes you or if he's just using you for sex."   
"I keep meaning to ask him out."   
"But you're too chicken shit to even try." Mina sighed.   
"I'm not!"   
"Ei, you need to stifle your excitement a little. If not, he's going to hurt you." Mina put her hand on Kirishima's shoulder, giving him an intense look, "I don't want to see you ending up in the same place you were at back then."   
Kirishima laughed. "I won't. Don't worry about it!"   
"You say that, but I see how obsessively in love you've gotten." Mina raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm...I'm not in love!" Kirishima insisted.   
"Yes you are. You get sparkles in your eyes every time he's brought up, and you somehow always derail our conversations to talk about how cute his ass is."   
"Well...he does have the cutest ass. It's really tight..."   
"Ei..."  
"Sorry..."  
"You really should ask him if he feels the same way before you let yourself get hurt."   
"I think it's too late for that...it would be awkward."   
"You should have thought about that before you fucked him in the dorm showers."   
"We didn't technically fuck in the showers. There was just hand stuff that time."  
"Jesus." Mina sighed. "Here I was thinking you were aligned as a depressed bitch, but it turns out you're a dumbass thot."   
Kirishima sat down on on Mina's bed. "You're right. I'm a dumbass thot." He swallowed. "But it's scary. If he said yes...if we started dating...he would want to know my first name...and then...what if he finds out who I was?"   
"That's what I've been trying to say."   
"And what if he DOESN'T want to date? We'd probably never have sex again. And it's good, Mina. It's the best I've felt in a long time."   
"You might as well get it over with as soon as possible. Who knows; he might not even care about what you did. It was years ago, anyway. We've all changed since then."   
"I guess you're right." Kiri nodded. "I'm going to tell him now."   
"Are you actually, or are you going to end up fucking him again?"   
Kirishima laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Hopefully both?"   
"You're the most useless thot I know." Mina sighed. "Go get that dick."


	14. Popolam (Freaky Tonight)

"So, what did you wanna talk about anyway?" Bakugou asked Kirishima as the two lay in Bakugou's bed. Sero didn't have classes the next day so he decided to go home for the weekend, leaving Bakugou alone for the night, which meant he had nothing stopping him from inviting Kirishima in for more sex. He didn't know what it was about Kirishima, but he just couldn't keep his hands off him. He felt so at home with him, and that bothered him a little. Kirishima was just a hookup. He didn't even know the guy's first name. And yet here he was having FEELINGS for him like some kind of dumbass.   
"I was just...kinda wondering...how often you did this?"   
"Did what?"  
"Sex..."   
"I don't know. It's not like I make a routine of it." Bakugou sat up, leaning against the wall.   
"Okay, but how many people have you slept with?" Kirishima picked his underwear off the edge of the bed and slipped them on under the covers. He started to get up, but Bakugou put a hand on his shoulder.   
"You can stay the night if you want." He swallowed. This was a big deal for him. He never let people stay the night.   
"I really need to head out soon." Kirishima shrugged. We wouldn't want Kaminari to think something is up."   
Of course. They were keeping this whole thing a secret. Why would Kirishima want to stay over if they weren't even officially dating?   
"Good point." He shrugged. "Anyway, the answer is seven."   
"Seven?"   
"Yeah. I've slept with seven people."   
Kirishima looked disappointed by this. He found his shirt and slipped it over his chiseled abs.   
"That's a lot."   
"Okay, how many have you been with?"   
"One." He said, climbing onto the floor to look for his pants.   
Bakugou swallowed. He did not like where this was going. "One?"  
"Yeah." Kirishima's eyes didn't leave the ground.   
"Is this...including me?"  
"Yeah..."   
"Fuck. You should have told me, dumbass."  
"It never came up."   
"You fucking idiot. If I knew I was taking your virginity...I would have never..."  
"Why not?" Kirishima asked as he slipped his pants on, avoiding eye contact with Bakugou.   
"Because, dumbass," the blond sighed. "My first time was with some stranger I met in a gay bar when I was sixteen. I snuck in because I was curious and I've regretted it ever since." He swallowed. "Your first time should be important, not with some stranger."   
Kirishima took a deep breath, looking back up at Bakugou. He had tears in his eyes and they broke Bakugou's heart.   
"We weren't strangers."   
"We hung out for one day. I don't even know your first name."  
"Eijirou."   
"Huh?"   
"It's fucking Eijirou, and it WAS special to me!"   
Bakugou swallowed. Why did that name sound so familiar?   
"Eijirou..."   
"What isn't special about sex with the first guy you've ever had a crush on?!"   
The words hung in the air, chilling them.   
"What?" Bakugou croaked, not sure he had heard that correctly.   
Kirishima looked surprised that the words had come out of his mouth.   
"Never mind." He wiped his eyes, turning toward the door.   
"Eijirou..."  
"I've got to go."   
"Ei!"   
Bakugou was breathless. There was so many questions he wanted to ask.   
But Eijirou was gone before he could even ask one.


	15. Stairway to Heaven

Eijirou Kirishima....  
Kirishima, Eijirou...  
Kirishima was a common last name, but he had only heard the name Eijirou once.   
He just had to be sure.   
"Mom...I need you to send my middle school yearbook."   
"Why?"   
"There's just something I need to look for. Mail it to me."   
Mitsuki sighed. "You better tell me what this is about, young man."   
Bakugou sighed. "It's not important."  
"Then it can wait."   
"It really can't. It's...for an assignment."   
"Where did you put it?"   
"On my book shelf. Bottom shelf with all my other ones."   
"Which year?"  
"Third year, right before high school."   
"I'll mail it to you tomorrow morning, but you need to come home for a weekend some time. We miss you."   
"Yeah. Whatever."   
Mitsuki sighed this time. "Do you want me to send some of Inko's baked goods too?"   
Bakugou swallowed. As much as he hated being dragged along when his mother hung out with Deku's mom, she did make delicious snacks.  
"Yeah fine. Pack it in."   
"It'll be there in about a week."   
"Great."   
He really couldn't wait, but he had to.   
"What was that all about?" Sero asked.   
"I just need my my middle school yearbook for something."   
"Trying to get Kirishima back?"   
"W-what even gave you that idea?"   
"Because you went to middle school with him and you guys recently got in a fight."   
"Who told you that? It's just a rumour. We're not even together!" Bakugou insisted.   
"You guys has sex multiple times. Kaminari tells me every time Kirishima comes back to the room all sparkly eyed and you're always super distracted around the same time."   
"That's a coincidence!"   
"Sure."   
"How did you even know we fought, anyway?"   
"He locked himself in his room and wouldn't talk to anybody for a few hours. Kaminari had to sleep in the lounge."   
Bakugou swallowed. "Oh..."   
"He's staying with Mina for now."   
"Ah."   
He had done this. He had fucked it up with Kirishima by not asking who he was earlier. He shouldn't have even let the whole virgin thing get to him like that.   
But everything was in shambles now, and there was only one thing he could do to fix it.

The package came in the afternoon when he finished class. He took it back to his room, ripping it open the moment he was on his bed. the yearbook sat on top of a tin of cookies. He picked it up and pulled it open, flipping to the page of portraits from the ninth graders that year.   
Bakugou was early on in the list, since his last name started with a B. Mina was early on too, but Bakugou didn't need her name to recognize that head of pink hair. She smiled at the camera, face full of pimples and teeth covered in braces.   
He scanned the list until he came across the K section, but he couldn't find any red hair.  
And, of course, he wouldn't. Kirishima's hair was black. He had seen his roots growing out the one time they did it in the shower.   
He was early in the K section, since E was early in the alphabet.   
Bakugou almost didn't recognize him, and probably wouldn't if he hadn't already half figured out who he had been.   
He looked like a completely different person, less muscular, softer...without that forced feeling he had when he smiled, like he was fighting back something awful.   
Bakugou remembered that kid, how he was quiet, but cheerful, a little bit shy even though everybody around him thought he was cool.   
He was still shy, but this shyness was hidden behind layers of smiles and friendliness...performance acts that he had probably developed to keep people from seeing inside, from finding his weakness.   
And Bakugou...  
He had only made things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to decide what kind of fic I'm going to do in the new year. If you've got any preferences (angsty/fluffy/fantasy/grown up/ real world/ MHA universe/ etc) just hit me with a comment.


	16. Ooh Love

_"You little shit!" Bakugou's fist slammed into Mineta's squishy face, wiping that smug look off his face. "Why would you do that to somebody?! What did that kid do to you?" His fist connected again, this time with Mineta's stomach. So many people had laughed at that poor kid, to the point of him leaving the gym in tears._   
_Sure, Bakugou was a little weirded out by the fact that he had porn written about him, but he was more pissed at this little Grapefuck for reading it out loud for the entire school to hear._   
_And, like always with Katsuki, rage won out against embarrassment and now he was out in the school parking lot, giving this tiny shit a piece of his god damn mind._   
_"Do you think it's funny?" He pushed the fucker to the ground, kicking him over and over. "Do you think it's funny to fuck with somebody's life like that?!"_   
_"What's going on here?" Bakugou felt arms wrap around him, pulling him away from the bloody mess he had made._   
_"Let me GO! HE FUCKING NEEDS TO DIE!"_   
_"Bakugou, calm down." Their history teacher pulled him further and further away from the scene._   
_"I'M NOT GONNA!"_

_Since it was the end of the year, they couldn't suspend him. They kept him on house arrest for the summer instead._   
_From what he heard, Mineta ended up in the hospital but would be better in six weeks._   
_He had gotten away with less punishment than Bakugou had for paying him back._   
_Bakugou had lost his whole summer. He couldn't even leave the house to see how Eijirou was doing._   
_And he wanted to. He didn't know why, but he wanted to visit Eijirou, to tell him that he didn't care about all that weird porn stuff...that maybe some of the things in those stories...sounded pretty good to him._   
_Being under house arrest for the summer, with no access to the Internet, really gave him time to think. He wondered if...maybe...he was gay..._   
_He hadn't felt anything toward girls, after all, especially not what he was feeling for Eijirou right now._   
_He made himself a tiny oath. As soon as school started again, as soon as he was free to leave the house, as soon as he saw Eijirou again, he would ask him out. If the dumbass was writing THAT kind of stuff about Bakugou, then surely he couldn't say he wasn't attracted to him._   
_Unfortunately, when school started again, he was met with some bad news._   
_"He moved away." Mina stated when Deku asked where he was._   
_"Oh no! This wasn't because of the..."_   
_"No. His mom just transferred for work." Mina assured them all. But Bakugou, as bad as he was at reading people, knew she was lying._   
_Throughout the year, he kept listening for talk on Eijirou's location, but as time passed, he slowly left everybody's minds._   
_Even his own._   
_It wasn't a surprise that Bakugou didn't recognize Kirishima when they first say each other again. He always lowered his eyes, and his looks had changed so much; his voice too. And since then, Bakugou had grown so much that he had forgotten about the boy he had fallen for back in the summer of 9th grade._   
_But he wouldn't let himself forget this time._


	17. Doigralis (Eat You Up)

After figuring out that his assumption about Eijirou was correct, Bakugou bolted to the other dormitory, making his way through the the halls, desperately looking for Mina's pink hair.   
He read the signs on all the doors, groaning every time he passed one that didn't say her name.  
"Fuck." He cursed as he came to the end of another hall. There was only one floor left that he hadn't checked at that point. Maybe he was in the wrong building.   
But then, he reached the top of those steps and read the first sign on the first door.   
"Ashido, Mina."   
"Thank god." He muttered, knocking on the door. He could hear muttering inside, followed by footsteps.   
Then, the door creaked open a crack, Mina's face poking out.   
"Can I help you?"  
"Is he in there?"   
"No."  
"Then who were you talking to?"  
"Jiro."   
Bakugou wasn't buying it. "Where is he?"   
"Class."  
"It's four thirty."  
"He's staying late to work on an assignment."  
"How late?"  
"Jesus. You're acting like a jealous boyfriend and you two aren't even friends."   
"Who said we weren't friends?"   
"You did."   
Bakugou swallowed. "I never..."  
"You literally told him you were strangers."  
"We were when we first started...uh..."  
"Fucking?"  
"Uh...yeah..."   
"Well, you can consider yourselves strangers again, because I'm not letting my best friend get hurt by you any more."   
"I don't want to hurt him."   
"Then stay away and let him heal. Do you have any idea how heartbroken he was over that fight? When we finally got him out of his room and into mine, he cried non-stop until he tired himself out. The only thing that's been keeping him together this last week had been his classes."   
"I'm sorry. I'll leave him alone, but you have to give him this gift from me." Bakugou held out the little gift bag he was holding. It was red and sparkled, filled with pink tissues.   
"Fine."   
"It's an apology."   
"I know."   
Mina looked at Bakugou for a long time, waiting for him to say something.   
When he didn't, she stepped back into the room, closing the door between them.   
He was on his own now.

***

"Is he gone?" Kirishima asked, poking his head out of his blankets.   
"Yeah. He left you a gift." Mina tossed the gift bag at Kirishima, not even caring if anything inside was breakable.   
Kirishima took the bag nervously, opening it and peering inside.   
"Oh."  
"What is it? Skanky underwear?"  
"It's...the first issue of Crimson Riot. Where did he find that?"   
"Wait...the FIRST? The one you were missing?"  
"Yeah. It's in mint condition, too."   
"What the fuck? How did he know?"  
"I mean...I told him that I was missing one."   
"Damn. And he went all this way to get it for you?"   
"Maybe I should accept the apology."   
"No. Hasn't Dua Lipa taught you anything?"   
"I guess you're right." Kirishima said, peering back into the bag. "Wait...there's a note in here." He pulled out the loose sheet of notebook paper and began to read Bakugou's messy handwriting.   
  
_I'm not to good at this, but I'm going to give it a go._  
I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards or whatever.   
"Katsuki got off house arrest when school started and walked onto campus, excited to see Eijirou again after the events of the last year.   
He saw him by the fountain and approached him.   
"Hey."   
"Hey."   
"So...about the closing ceremonies."   
"I don't wanna talk about it because I don't believe in being up front with people, even when they're dense as fuck and can't remember anything before the past year."  
"Ei, I love you."   
"Oh."

 _So...yeah...I'm sorry it sucks, but I'm becoming a Correctional Officer, not a writer._  
But anyway, I wish you had stayed...or tried to contact me after...or something...because I loved you back then, and I love you even more now.   
You don't have to reply or anything. I just wanted to let you know.   
Whatever.   
-Katsuki. 


	18. Supernatural

Bakugou waited a week. It was excruciating to wait, but he couldn't just reappear and demand that he get a relationship with Eijirou. That would be a shitty move.   
As much as it hurt him to wait, he knew he would have to. Going back to visit him would only make things worse.   
He got his news through Sero, who was an unreliable source. Sero didn't know much about what was going on with his friends, especially since exams were coming up for him.   
Bakugou kept trying to catch Kaminari in the halls, but had no luck.   
That was...  
Until that day.   
It was early December and classes were starting to wind down. Bakugou had one more assignment to turn in and a test, while Sero was still studying for exams.   
That day, Bakugou was quietly reading on his bed while his roommate slipped through textbooks, looking to get top grades.   
There was a knock on the door. The two boys looked at each other.   
"Wanna get that?" Sero asked.   
"Kinda got my hands full." Katsuki lied, flipping the page.   
"Fine. I'll get it." Sero sighed, setting down his textbook.   
He opened the door, stepped back as Kaminari let himself in.   
"Dude, I'm gonna need your car."  
"No way! You don't even drive!"   
"I need you to drive me somewhere."   
As much as Bakugou wanted to ask Kaminari how Kirishima was doing, something told him to keep quiet.   
For now.   
"Can it wait?"  
"No. This is important."   
"HOW important?"   
"Kirishima is in the hospital."   
"What?! For real?"   
"Yeah. I need a ride to see him."   
"Alright. Just let me get my things." Sero grabbed his keys off his dresser and his coat from the hook above his bed.   
"Can I...come with you?" Bakugou asked nervously. He didn't know why Kirishima was in the hospital, but he knew that he was responsible. Kirishima has hurt himself and it was somehow Bakugou's fault.   
He couldn't stay away from him now. He had to see if he was okay.  
"Yeah. Sure." Kaminari shrugged. "Just hurry up or we'll leave you."   
"I am." Bakugou grabbed his coat and shoes, getting bundled up as quickly as possible.   
"Let's get out of here." Sero announced once he was wearing his boots.   
The trio walked to the school parking lot in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Bakugou was afraid to ask for details in case they were exaggerated. He didn't want to get panicked for nothing, although his panic was really setting in.   
"Mina called me a few minutes ago. She said he's been in the hospital since yesterday." Kaminari explained the moment they were in Sero's car.   
He turned the machine on and flipped on the windshield wipers to clear the snow that had built up since the last time he had used his car.   
"Is he okay?"  
"She didn't give me much info other than that."   
"Damn." Sero muttered. "I hope he's okay."   
"Me too."   
Bakugou stayed silent. He put his seatbelt on and stared out the window for the whole ride.   
Kirishima was in the hospital.   
And it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm trying to get this finished by the 16th so it's going to be wrapping up soon. My next fic will come out January 2nd and the plot is to be determined but will probably be some sort of survival thing with lots of tragedy.


	19. Northshore

"What are you doing here?" Mina scowled when she saw Bakugou trailing behind Sero and Kaminari, hands in his pockets and head turned to the ground.   
"I needed to see if he was okay." Bakugou stated flatly.   
Mina looked conflicted, but she didn't argue anymore.   
"So...IS he okay?" Kaminari asked. "What happened?"   
"He slipped on the ice on his way back from class yesterday and broke his arm."   
"Seriously? That's what we got all worked up over??" Sero sighed.   
"If he was in danger, I would have told you." Mina sighed, walking through the hospital halls.   
"Why did he stay the night over a broken arm?" Bakugou asked. Even though he now knew Kirishima's hospitalization wasn't his fault, he was still worried.   
"He was also a bit dehydrated and malnourished. He doesn't eat enough vegetables but he should be fine. They just wanted to keep him a bit longer."   
"I'm making him eat so many vegetables when he gets out of here." Kaminari declared. "He's going to be so full of vegetables, he'll forget meat even existed."   
"Don't do that." Mina sighed. "Come on. He's in this room."   
Mina opened the door, letting the others slip through.   
Kirishima was sleeping, one arm attached to an iv and the other was thrown over his chest, wrapped in a cast.   
Bakugou felt a sore feeling in his chest. He didn't like seeing Kirishima like this.   
Empathy was a new colour on him, and he didn't know how he felt about it yet.   
"Dude, I can't wait to draw dicks on that thing." Kaminari said, referring to the cast.   
"Don't draw dicks on his cast!" Mina gaped. "Draw pepes."   
"Peepees."  
Bakugou let himself fade into the background. He didn't feel like one of them.   
"You better draw memes on my cast." Kirishima muttered sleepily.   
"You're awake!" Kaminari said, elated. "Welcome back dude, how ya feeling?"  
"Very high, honestly? They have me on a ton of painkillers."   
"Niiiice." Kaminari smirked. "I should break my arm."   
"Don't break your arm."   
Kirishima smiled a lopsided smile. His eyes opened a little more, landing on Bakugou. The redhead blushed, turning his head away.   
Bakugou swallowed.  
He waited until the Kaminari grabbed the redhead's attention before slipping out of the room, slumping against the wall by the door. He wasn't welcome in there. He didn't fit in. He stuck out like the bed frame in a cheap motel.   
"Hey," Mina joined him a few minutes later. He kind of wanted to yell at her, but refrained from it.   
"Hey." He muttered.   
"He wants to see you, you know."  
"Why didn't he come to see me earlier?"   
"Because he wanted to wait until he was done classes to see you again. He had a lot of assignments, Bakugou."   
"Oh...now I feel stupid about it."   
"Don't. He's had a crush on you since eighth grade. You really think he'd just ditch that? Especially when he didn't let you explain how you felt?"   
Bakugou sighed. "I guess."   
"Now, I'm going to get the boys out of there so you can talk to him alone. Do you think you can manage not fucking this up?"   
Bakugou nodded. "Yeah." He stated. "I think I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna try try try my best to get the last chapter out by Sunday afternoon because it's not fair to leave you guys for three weeks with only one chapter left. After that I'll be back with a new fic January 2nd so stay tuned. I'm doing a survival type of story and there's gonna be a lot of pain!! See you soon!


	20. Alive Until We Die

"You came..."   
"Of course I did, dumbass. I..." Bakugou swallowed. His mouth was so damn dry. "I was worried."   
"I'm fine." Kirishima laughed. "Just a broken arm." There were already signatures on the cast, one swirly one from Mina, one messy one from Kaminari, and one neat one from Sero.   
Kirishima noticed Bakugou eyeing the cast and held out a sharpie.   
"Wanna sign it?"   
Bakugou swallowed. What he wanted was to pull Kirishima back into his arms and try to squeeze all the pain away.   
He didn't know why he felt like this. Why did Kirishima do these things to him?   
"Yeah. I'll sign it." He wandered over to the bed, sitting down carefully. He took the marker, writing his name in crisp, dark capital letters.   
BAKUGOU KATSUKI.   
When he got to the end, he swallowed. Should he do this? Should he....  
He did it.   
He drew a heart after his name.   
It was shaky and misshapen and Bakugou felt gross and sappy for doing it but when he peered up to Kirishima's face, seeing his bright smile and pink cheeks, he knew it was all worth it.   
"So...uh...I'm guessing we can't really fuck until you get out of that cast, huh?"   
Kirishima snorted. "No. I guess not."   
Bakugou didn't know what to say. He was no good at this romance shit but he wanted to be so BAD.   
Maybe if Kirishima wasn't such a fucking dumbass with a cute smile, this wouldn't have happened.   
"Maybe...we'll have to go something else in the meantime?" He said.   
"Like what? Hand stuff?"   
Bakugou coughed. "No! What the fuck."   
"Why are you flustered? You weren't flustered when you were pushing me against the shower wall and telling me that-"  
"Dude!" Bakugou's face felt 10 degrees hotter (Celsius because I'm not a heathen who uses bad measurement).   
"What?"   
"That's not what I'm talking about!"   
"Then what WERE you talking about?" He put this smirk on his face, a sneaky one, one that make Bakugou's heart skip a beat.   
"I WAS TALKING ABOUT DINNER!" Bakugou shouted. He couldn't take this fucker's cuteness anymore. Why the fuck did love have to make him feel so weak and vulnerable?   
"Dinner?"   
"Yeah. And a fucking movie too."   
Kirishima pretended to think about the proposition. God, why did he have to play like that.   
"What movie?"   
"Some sort of action movie. Something with a lot of explosions and manliness."   
"The Crimson Riot Movie?"   
"Is there one?"   
"Yeah. It's coming out soon."   
"How come I never heard of it?"   
"Because their ad budget was low. They ended up doing a lot of advertising in forums on the Internet and stuff."   
"The entire movies gonna be cheap isn't it?"   
"I don't care if it's gonna be cardboard and bubble wrap. I want to see it." Kirishima declared with determination.   
"Then it's a fucking date?"   
The redhead smiled so bright that Bakugou wished he had sunglasses.   
"Yeah. It's a date!"   
"Not a date. A fucking date."   
"We aren't allowed to fuck until my cast is off, remember?"  
Bakugou smiled. "You're a dumbass."   
"Am I your dumbass?"   
"Only until the day I die." Bakugou took Kirishima's unhurt hand. "I love you, Eijirou."   
Eijirou laughed. "I've been waiting years to hear that, man." He squeezed. "I love you too."

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed! My next fic will come out on January 2nd and I'll post new chapters daily until I run out of the stuff I stockpiled and then I'll go back to my usual every so days at least posting habits.   
> See you in the next fic!   
> -shick


End file.
